


McGinty, Willowdale's Most Wanted

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flash Fic, Humor, Sex, contemporary fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] A man committed a crime he never even knew existed and now he’s on the run.





	McGinty, Willowdale's Most Wanted

McGinty pulled his collar up, slinking out of the rain and into the small diner. The wall-sized windows did nothing to help him hide, but they did bring him the peace of muting the sounds of the police sirens. The Department of Oregon State Police had singled in on Willowdale. They’d blocked every road in and out of the town and were combing the fields and forests. No doubts they were searching every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse, and doghouse for McGinty.  
He couldn’t believe it.  
“Want a drink, hon?” the woman behind the counter asked, strumming her fingers impatiently on the table while McGinty stood in the door.  
“Ah, yes,” he stammered, finally moving away from the entrance and saturating the welcome mat beyond use.  
“How do you like your coffee?”  
“Black.” He thought a moment. “Can I get three?”  
The woman turned to him, eyebrow cocked high. “Three?”  
“Yes.”  
She licked her front teeth and said, “Alright, but if you get the runs our bathroom doesn’t work.”  
It wouldn’t matter. Running was all he’d been doing for the last seven hours, since he got kicked out by Aggie.  
He dragged his hands over his face, the cool feel of his engagement ring saddening him even more. He couldn’t believe this was happening.  
The waitress placed a mug in front of McGinty. “I’m gonna give them to you one at a time.”  
“That’s fine,” he said, cupping the mug and searing his hands before bringing it to his mouth and searing his tongue.  
“Can I get you any food, hon?”  
He dropped the mug, empty, and wiped the dark brown liquid from the edges of his mouth. “Eggs. Ten of them.”  
She stared at him for a moment before slowly turning around and walking to the kitchen. “Monty!”  
McGinty was left with his thoughts. How he came to Oregon with the hopes of a new start. How he chose Willowdale by pulling the name out of a hat. How he flipped a coin as to whether or not to that church. And how he let someone talk him into speaking with Aggie there.  
How they went to watch hockey games. How they’d spend long nights talking. How they’d decided they were serious, moved in together, and got a dog, Speckles McWondermutt McGinty. How he proposed to her and how she said yes.  
All that time, he hadn’t crossed that line. All that time, they promised each other they’d wait for marriage. But, if not for his impatience and her insistence, this wouldn’t have happened.  
McGinty reconsidered. No, this would have still happened. He knew himself. Knew who he was. And to marry this sweet Protestant woman without letting her know wouldn’t been a deception his heart couldn’t bear.  
A plate of fried eggs was lowered in front of him. He grabbed the black shaker and doused them in pepper.  
“Not even gonna taste them first?”  
McGinty looked up. “Sorry.”  
The waitress placed his next coffee in front of him and turned on the TV.  
When he saw his house on the screen, he pulled his collar up even further.  
“…the scene where it all took place,” the reporter began.  
“I’m sorry, but can we please watch something else?”  
“Nothing on at five in the morning, hon,” the waitress said with a shake of her head.  
“It was almost seven hours ago, to the minute, that Ryan McGinty fled his home and has been on the run since. The most we could get out of his ex-fiancée was, ‘I will never forgive him for what he’s done.”  
The coffee trembled in McGinty’s hand as he listened.  
“Despicable,” the waitress said.  
He turned to her. “What? What’s despicable? You know what this guy did? I missed it?”  
Of course, he knew. It’s why he got kicked out of his own home. More specifically, kicked out of his own bed. Willowdale, Oregon had to be the only town on Earth with such a bizarre law. And the devotion they’d made to tracking him down for breaking it was insane.  
“Oh yeah. I’ve been watching it all night. The news coverage has been going non-stop.”  
McGinty took a hearty swig of his coffee. “No kidding?”  
“Yeah. I’m sure you know, don’t you McGinty?”  
He froze. He lowered his mug to the table.  
The waitress stared into his eyes. “I saw a picture of you up about an hour ago. They’ve even put a bounty on your head.”  
McGinty stood to leave, but when his feet hit the ground, he lost feeling in his legs. His vision became hazy. He swayed momentarily before falling on his back.  
The waitress rounded the counter. “I don’t know where you’re from McGinty. And you’re free to pull that crap somewhere like DC, or New York, or LA, or Miami, but here, we have principles. We have standards.”  
She crouched down to him. Her form was becoming increasingly clouded by his oncoming sleep. “A few years in a new orange suit will teach you. We people of Willowdale, Oregon stick together. And not one of us would ever let anyone or anyone’s partner whisper dirty things into their ears during sex.”  
She spit in his eye. And he fell unconscious.


End file.
